flash gordon saves the universe again
by catmagnent
Summary: Flash Gordon gets called on to help save the universe once again from the clones of an old nemesis. How does he save the universe and who helps him along the way?


i own nothing of flash gordon. he kicks ass.

dale arden along with zarkov and flash gordon made it back to earth safely. king barrin and queen aura flew them back through the imperial vortex and landed back on earth. just as the imperial shuttle prepared for take off again..prince barrin told flash if there was trouble in the universe again he would be called upon to help.

flash nodded in agreement and shook barrins hand. have a safe journey back home to mongo. said flash as he waived good bye. dale arden and zarkov stood idly by and watched the craft rise high up into the air and zip out of sight.

then the three of them had to find out just how long they have been gone. they found a collection of old newspapers. they found the date that they had left and the date they had come back home. one full standard year they had been gone. and quite alot had happened since then.

the disappearance of travel agent dale arden and jets quarterback flash gordon. both presumed dead in plane crash near laboratory of doctor hans zarkov. was one headline.

another read..moon rocks suddenly appear on earth in diffrent locations. scientists baffled. rocks gathered for study.

the next one read..mysterious signals from outer space. nasa scientists study the signals and claims there is life out there watching us.

the next few headlines dealt with the odd weather patterns in the midwest and west coast areas. and some other weather phenomena on the east coast and a couple of category 5 hurricanes hitting mexico and coming right up into the southern part of the united states.

then the next to last headline read..dr. hans zarkov along with travel agent dale arden and jets quarterback flash gordon presumed on vacation in russia or germany.

and finally the last headline read..nasa scientists interpret radio signals from outer space phenomenon. who is ming the merciless and why does he rule the universe..

oh hogwash bullshit..thought zarkov. they actually heard that much from the imperial vortex..shit.

flash they heard ming proclaim to the universe that he is the ruler of the whole universe. said dale.

but we three know that ming is dead. remember i killed him when i flew the rocketship right into the palace and drove that huge spear right through him. unless he had a clone of himself. said flash.

then it occurred to the three of them that there was indeed more than one ming the merciless floating around the land of mongo. but king barrin and queen aura would be dealing with that problem. vultan would be right on hand to quell any situation that rose up.

but what if the clones of ming had somehow escaped behind the imperial shuttle that barrin had used to bring them home..it was indeed possible. but where would he..they go..

that question was easily answered. the clones of ming the merciless had jumped to another dimension. the shuttle craft landed on the closest planet of zygma 48. the leader of the solarians sent a detachment to bring back the clones of ming the merciless dead or alive and store the shuttle in the hangar bay.

the detachment brought back 2 clones that were alive. the other six were dead on arrival. and the ship was safely stored in the hangar bay.

meshiael the leader of zygma48 adressed the two living clones of ming the merciless.

why have you come here to zygma 48 ming the merciless. asked meshiael. we have no use for your kind of breed here. you are a clone. a copy of the now dead original. earthling flash gordon killed the original copy during the nuptuals of original ming and earthwoman dale arden. now your here. clones of the original ming. you are welcome to stay until we figure out where to place you. guards..take this clone to the guest room. make him comfortable.

the clones were shown to the guest room and fed properly. by the middle of the night the eight clones rose up and staged a hostile takeover of zygma 48. for the revenge of my death. thought the clones. on the floor of the throne room lay the corpse of meshiael the former leader of zygma 48.

the first ming clone took power and the second one took control of the armies. the other four clones took power on the next four planets in the zygma planetary system. and seized control of their armies.

the stage was close to being set.

king barrin knew something was up when general vultan sent word from zygma 12 that a clone of ming the merciless has seized power and is planning to retake control of mongo and kill the earthling flash gordon for the crime of destroying the original being of ming the merciless.

barrin sent a messenger to earth and find flash gordon along with dale arden and hans zarkov.

queen aura looked foreward to seeing zarkov..flash and dale once more. she despised war and especially when it involved copies of her now dead father. but she was happy to see that his corpse was now cleaned up and buried in the ice on fridgia. she so wanted to see his clones fail and die.

but how fast could the messenger find flash..dale and zarkov. how fast indeed.

flash spotted the shuttle landing in the park clearing. he gathered dale and zarkov and took off for the park clearing. the messenger got out and when he saw gordon..dale and zarkov standing there he told them of the impending war to come. king barrin had sent for the three of them to help save the universe again.

flash and his friends boarded the shuttlecraft and departed once more to mongo.

once there barrin sent flash and dale to train on how to fly the new fighters.

zarkov helped develop an interface to help with targeting and weapons control.

aura and dale trained to fight hand to hand and how to fly. bero led the first waive to the borderlands and waited for the forces to move closer in range. picco gathered up the hand to hand fighters as they become available. king barrin and flash gordon got together with vultan and made last minute preprations for up and coming attack.

the forces of zygma 12 and zygma 13 traveled to the next two planets zygma 23 and 43. they landed and began to collect their armaments and fuel for battle. fighters from zygma 48 and 38 also joined forces for armaments and fuel. now for their first intended target...mongo. next after they obliterate mongo and its adjoining kingdoms they were to travel through the imperial vortex and go to earth and destroy it. no one had any problems with it.

the ming clones did not know flash gordon had been brought from earth to help fight in the coming war.

the palace watchers monitored the situation carefully. they watched as the enemy fighters jumped from the zygma system to the planet of mongo. the alarm went out and the fighters were delayed for a short while waiting for the enemy to close range. the palace threw up the lightening field and began to power up the big guns.

flash and vultan flew out to the perimeter together and watched carefully as the enemy soldier transports began to come into the atmosphere and prepare for invasion. vultan and flash fired up the resonance cannon and fired it at the closest transport. it hit dead center and the whole transport exploded.

they moved position and relocated to a closer ledge near the enemy campsite and warmed up the cannon again. they targeted the airfield and fired the cannon. another transport and several fighters blew up.

one hundred and sixty four enemy soldiers were killed.

flash knew that some of the pilots did not want to go to war with mongo. they wanted to be at peace. be back at their homes with their families. not being killed or bossed around by some stupid clone of ming the merciless.

flash got up and went down to the air field. he got one of the zygma 32 pilots and began to question him.

why do you and your squadrons obey some clone of a dead man. asked flash. ming is dead. you dont have to obey his clones.

but we must obey or our families will be killed and our children enslaved to serve ming. cried the pilot. so we must obey.

im flash. flash gordon of earth. said flash. whats your name.

im lagoth. pilot and former general of zygma 32 army and air corps. said lagoth.

put the word out that we can join forces and kill the clones of ming the merciless. there dosent have to be a war. said flash.

vultan heard what flash said. and flew down to get the plan for attack.

there are six clones. and the first one has a black glossy helmit on and sits on the throne of zygma 48. and the other five did the same to the other planets in the zygma planetary system. said lagoth.

well flash are you ready to save the universe again..asked general vultan.

i have one. lets go discuss it with king barrin and queen aura. said flash.

the three of them took off for the palace. once there they met with barrin and zarkov. and their plan was approved.

all we have to do..began flash. is get close enough to a guard and find out where ming goes at night. and see if he is making new clones or not.

and all we have to do is kill off the clones one at a time. said lagoth. i have guards that owe me some favors. im sure we can find the clone and kill it easily enough. all we gotta do is get that ring off of the clones finger and use its power to destroy the clones one at a time until the face of ming the merciless appears no more.

i agree.. said king barrin.

they set out to put the plan into motion. and the first one killed was the overseeing general on the mongo airstrip. the body was set on fire and burned to ashes. and they were collected and buried on fridgia.

the soldiers from the other zygma planets gathered to hear the new plan. once they agreed to it they set off for home again to put flashs plan into action.

barrin sent vultan flash and picco and a host of fighters to help kill off the ming clones.

one by one the clones and one reproduction chamber was destroyed. one other new clone had yet to be caught. caught and killed. now on zygma 23 the situation was diffrent. there was no original loyal zygma guards left. the ming clone made new ones. the death walkers. the masked brigade of guards.

not an easy chore to kill them off. the team split up and went for diffrent objectives. one group went for the throne froom to kill the guards there and to possibly kill the ming clone too. the other group went in search of the cloning chamber while killing guards along the way.

there was a cloning chamber and it was blown up and the clones being made were killed. they found the original palace guards and put them back in charge of their posts.

the ming clone was suspicious of the guards. they didnt look like the ones he had made and placed in the positions of palace guards.

flash walked up to the clone and punched him out.

here i am bitch..flash bellowed out. im flash fucking gordon the earthling that killed your original copy. whatcha gonna do about it huh..

the ming clone stared blankly at flash until it decided to fight back. he got out from under flash and grabbed a sword off the palace wall. and flash ran and grabbed the other one. and a sword fight ensued.

the other members of the assault teams killed off and collected the ashes of the dead and burned ming clones. they watched with great intrest as flash gordon battled the last remaining ming the merciless clone.

you bald headed bastard..shouted flash. try and lay a slash on me.

gordon swung out and caught the clone across the face black goo oozed out slowly. the clone was angered now. he lashed out at flash and barely knicked his knee.

ha you cant even lay a proper hit on me. you stupid bastard. said flash angrily.

the ming clone was superly angered now. he tossed his sword aside and drew his laser blaster. he hit flash in one knee and again in the other leg just missing the knee.

hows this gordon..asked the clone arrogantly. did i lay a proper hit on you that time or did i blast out your knee..

flash gordon was desparate now. and really wished he had his blaster by his side.

barrin tossed his blaster to flash and he fell to the floor and shot the clone through the heart. then shot the blaster in the clones hand. the body burst into flames and burned to ashes.

the remains were scooped up and the remaining ring was picked up and placed in a separate box and disposed of properly. flash and dale took three of the rings of power back to earth. zarkov stayed behind in mongo. he felt needed in mongo or on one of the zygma planets to help get things up and running again.

the other three rings of power went to planet zygma 12 and was buried in the deep polar ice caps. never to be touched or used for evil again.

the clone remains were buried in a deep ice cavern on fridgia.

king barrin and queen aura sent flash gordon and his new wife to be dale arden back to new york on earth.

three days later flash gordon and dale arden were married in new yorks catholic church. king barrin and queen aura watched from their palace on mongo as flash and dale exchanged vows and kissed each other lovingly.

i now give you mr. and mrs flash and dale gordon. said the catholic priest.

the congregation cheered and hollered. and the ny jets football team cheered for the union of their greatest quarterback and his sexy as hell travel agent now wife. the universe was saved once more. and earth was home sweet home and safe from the evils of ming the merciless once again.

and life as they knew it was back to normal.


End file.
